


Eine letzte Frage

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Der Fall ist gelöst, doch Richard Jury hat eine letzte Frage, Melrose Plant betreffend.





	Eine letzte Frage

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

"Darf ich Ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?" Richard Jury blieb in der Tür stehen und drehte sich zu Melrose Plant um, der ihn gerade verabschiedet hatte. Sie hatten den erfolgreichen Abschluss des Gasthof-Morde-Falls mit einem gemütlichen Essen auf Ardry End gefeiert. Ausnahmsweise ganz ohne Agatha und andere Störungen.

"Sicher", antwortete Melrose. Seine grünen Augen blickten den Inspektor fragend an.

"Warum haben Sie Vivian Rivington nicht geheiratet?", sagte Jury. "Verzeihen Sie mir meine Neugier", fügte er hastig hinzu. Er wusste, dass seine Frage eigentlich unverschämt war, aber es musste es einfach wissen. "Ein Wink von Ihnen und sie hätte ja gesagt. Außerdem hätten Sie Ihrer Tante damit den ultimativen Schlag versetzen können. Sie müsste die Hoffnung auf Ihr Erbe begraben."

"Ich tue nur Dinge hinter denen ich hundertprozentig stehen kann", erwiderte Melrose. Seine Brauen hatten sich leicht zusammen gezogen während er Richard musterte. "Und eine Hochzeit gehört nicht zu diesen Dingen. Egal wie sehr sich Agatha darüber ärgern würde. Es sollte andere - bessere - Motive für eine lebenslange Bindung geben, finden Sie nicht?"

Jury wusste, dass es eigentlich unerhört war, aber er sprach aus, was ihn in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, hoffte Plant würde es ihm nicht übel nehmen. "Sie mögen Frauen genauso wenig wie Marshall Trueblood es tut", sagte er, fast mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage.

Eigentlich schien es ihm unvorstellbar, dass der kultivierte Melrose Plant die gleichen sexuellen Vorlieben haben sollte, wie der doch etwas überdrehte Marshall Trueblood und doch war es der einzig logische Schluss. Er konnte wohl verstehen, wenn jemand kein Interesse an Sheila Hogg oder Lorraine Bicester-Strachen hatte, obwohl beide Frauen sich zweifellos um Melroses Gunst bemüht hatten. Aber das auch die bezaubernde Vivian Rivington nicht das Herz des ehemaligen Lords erreichen konnte, wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf. Zumal eine Ehe Melroses angeheiratete, nervende Tante Agatha, die immer auf sein Erbe zu lauern schien, gewissermaßen den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hätte. Es sei denn, Melrose Plant hätte generell kein Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht.

"Ich mag Frauen", erwiderte Melrose und legte seine Hand auf Jurys Arm. "Als nette Gesellschaft beim Tee zum Beispiel, aber nicht in meinem Hochzeitsbett." Er sah Richard direkt in die Augen. "Da könnte ich mir jemand anderen vorstellen."

Für einen Moment verharrten sie in absoluter Stille, dann nahm Melrose seine Hand weg. "Wenn Sie mal wieder in der Gegend zu tun haben, beehren Sie mich doch wieder", sagte er leichthin.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, starrte Richard Jury noch lange auf die Stelle, an der Melrose ihn berührt hatte.

Ende


End file.
